onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Foxy's Return Arc
Aokiji Why exactly is Aokiji's introduction part of this arc? I tried to find the place where it was decided but I failed. It used to be part of the Water 7 arc on the wiki. Was it because of the place it happened or what? 22:09, April 24, 2015 (UTC) The canon Aokiji introduction is part of Long Ring Long Land Arc. Better to have the non-canon introduction as part of this rather than throw it in the canon Water 7 arc, in my opinion. 22:58, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Didn't really answer why. Because of consistency of having it in a Foxy arc? Also, why would the introduction be non-canon? Everything in episodes 227/228 is canon, albeit taking place on a different island. Surely that's a reason to get it out of a filler arc since it's possible in this case (referring to the Reverse Mountain episode). 23:09, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Different island and some random shipwrecked people instead of Tonjit. It's just the anime's non-canon version of the encounter. I don't really get the last part of your post, but in any case I'm against including this as part of the Water 7 arc. It fits well in Foxy's Return arc since 1. It takes place on the same island and 2. They first meet Aokiji in episode 226, which still has Foxy stuff. 23:28, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Clear enough. 23:45, April 24, 2015 (UTC) The last 2 episodes aren't even in the arc since Foxy is literally not there in them. This was talked about in chat before and the main suggestion was to make a Post Foxy's Return Arc. SeaTerror (talk) 04:10, April 25, 2015 (UTC) To make a new arc means a new page, and a new summary, which nobody is probably willing to do. In addition, it would be confusing because we would now be covering the same information (the summary of the encounter with Aokiji) in two separate places, whereas now we just link this section here to the canon encounter. It's kinda weird and confusing to have it like that, and I believe the current system is best. There's also the whole matter that they meet Aokiji in the middle of an episode that still includes Foxy. 15:16, April 28, 2015 (UTC) They meet him at the end of the episode. Foxy isn't part of it. SeaTerror (talk) 18:48, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Part of the same episode. 22:50, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Then by that logic Dressrosa Arc starts on chapter 699 since they arrived there right at the end of it. SeaTerror (talk) 23:16, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Keep the meeting with Aokiji part of this arc, don't separate it to a new arc or whatever. 23:57, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Clear majority. Closing this. 12:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ^ Not even close. SeaTerror (talk) 18:07, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Aokiji's introduction most definitely was not part of the Water 7 arc. Leaving it in this arc is fine. MizuakiYume (talk) 19:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) 4 or 5 to one is close enough when the discussion has gone ignored for over a week. 13:06, May 3, 2015 (UTC)